


MASTERPIECE

by kanelbullar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanelbullar/pseuds/kanelbullar
Summary: If you look closely enough





	MASTERPIECE

#  If you look closely enough  
you can see them right there  
cracks in her smile lines  
too small, too soon, to repair  
  
If you look closely enough  
you can see where the canvas is worn  
pentimento of sorrow under her cheeks  
the threads of the linen nearly torn  
  
If you look closely enough  
you can see see the spots that she’s missed  
traces of the undertone,  
a past she’s tried and tried to dismiss  
  
If you look closely enough  
the history is stippled between every pore  
dating so far, far back  
you’d wonder why she even tries anymore  
  
If you look closely enough  
the foreshortening transcends what you see  
it’s a ploy, a trick,  
doubling for her personality  
  
If you look closely enough  
the sfumato is less of a technique  
than it is how she feels, how she sees,  
a haze, a fugue, and her resolve weak  
  
If you look closely enough  
yet let the trompe l’oeil deceive you  
she will not correct interpretation  
and instead hide what she’s gone through, but  
  
If you look closely enough  
enough to be drawn to the art  
to dissect every brushstroke and blend  
you will hear her story, and you might save her heart  
  
If you look closely enough  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~no better way to break in this account than with sad girl hours huh~~


End file.
